Diamond (PuppyLuvr06)
|-| Current= This OC belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! Diamond is a “rising” IceWing star, a status she had given herself two years ago. Almost completely oblivious to the real world, this sparkling dragonet is taking her shot as someone to be looked up at; after the disappearance/death of her friend. Appearance Diamond is certainly…something. Few—if anyone— understands what she thinks and what she does, but her appearance can speak quite a bit about her as well. Her main scales are light pink, glittering across her body more than any other color. Her spikes are light blue, running across her back perfectly with a cluster on the back of her neck like any IceWing. Her wings are pale yellow, which some say has white “snowflakes” on them, and her eyes are pale icy blue. It’s such a shame; she’d be dashingly beautiful if it weren’t for her bitter side— like freshly fallen snow, glittery yet so cold to the touch. Normally, so much makeup and jewels cover her scales that they hide their beauty, only turning her into a snooty-looking dragon looking down at everyone she sees. She’s tall, and a bit thin. Diamond can walk into any room with head held high and a gait showing elegance. Her talons are small, but her wings are larger than most IceWings’s. Her tail and neck are long, most likely the things that give her her length and height. Diamond wears far too many pieces of jewelry or trinkets for her natural beauty to really show. Almost always she has a dash of eye shadow and a blinding necklace on. She always wears at least a silk string on each side from her ear to her horn. A long, icy blue cloak lined with faux fur usually hangs from her shoulders. So much of these pieces she wears for their “beauty” which only takes off her own, natural beauty. It’s sad; what the IceWing has done to herself in an effort to please the masses, when she could’ve won them over with merely being herself. Backstory Diamond was hatched to a middle-class IceWing couple, who had both just barely made it to live in the castle. She didn’t really think that her life was effected by this, although it kind of did cause some issues. She has basically ignored everywhere she went. She yearned for attention and praise, and felt like a flower left to waste in a decorative vase. No one seems to notice her. So she made them notice her. The young IceWing did everything she could, climbed up the ranks, and got herself the attention she had longed for— it had only taken three years. She was loved. And when she met another IceWing, this one with odd colored scales, Kori, she feel in love. She kept her feelings to herself, for the most part, but she always imagined it got more and more obvious as the time went by. Of course, after meeting Frostbite, a “friend” of Kori’s, Diamond realized the feeling may not be neutral. And she definitely never knew they were related. So, as time came closer to the battle between the IceWings and SeaWings, she started rushing to try to tell Kori how she felt about her. That never happened, and a month later, Kori was proclaimed dead and Frostbite was sent out to hunt hybrids on order by the queen. Diamond fled the Ice Kingdom herself soon after. She knew Kori. She knew she wouldn’t have died, especially after she survived that battle that seemed to have killed half of either side’s army. So she left without a word to anybody. Soon after, she learned about Prophetseeker by a member of the Talons of Peace— a MudWing named Delta. Diamond learned that he was the cause of her problems. He was the reason she wasn’t with Kori right now, enjoying the amazing bitter cold of the Ice Kingdom. She asked the MudWing how she knew this. And the MudWing told her that she was part of a group—that wasn’t the Talons— who were against the evil NightWing. A group including the sister-in-law and son of Prophetseeker. She joined this group, for reasons she was never quite able to understand before. And Diamond took up a hobby of performing in the meantime, dancing in bars and taverns for the entertainment of those dragons. She’d even join them in their drinks, thus giving her the floaty and oblivious states she’s in almost all the time now. Diamond lives under the false idea that she’s popular and beloved, rising as a star to the dragons around her. She doesn’t understand how wrong she is, as she drinks and dances the night away with a tip jar at her side. And that’s how she’s been for the past two years; living off of false ideas that she thought of herself to make herself feel better. Anything she feels now is either under that same false impression, or is completely shut out. Personality Diamond is someone you wouldn’t expect to be less than half-aware of the world around her everywhere she goes. Most of the time, she can be headstrong and a bit stubborn. Complaining seems to be one of her favorite pastimes, and she can be quite loud as well. But when “most of the time” is said, it should more simply mean “almost never” for the IceWing. Almost every second she spends around other dragons, Diamond can rub off as a floaty idiot who’s too interested in her jewelry to pay attention to others. This isn’t actually all that wrong, though the reasons are different. She acts this way because of how she flushes away the effects of the real world, to conceal her from the reality around her. If it weren’t for that mask of dumbness, she most likely wouldn’t even still be in Pyrrhia anymore. It’s one of the few things that’s kept her going for this long—saying the two years it’s been since the apparent “death” of her best friend. Diamond has been able to muster this false sense of feeling beloved as she stands in public. Although everyone else sees a bumbling idiot who can’t choose what necklace to wear, she sees herself as a shining star on top of a darling stage with an adoring crowd around her. She has barely any connections to the real world, only craving the attention they give her. She’s a social butterfly and loves attention and shiny things. Diamond has never said no to any gift that glitters, and hisses at everyone who looks at her or her things the wrong way. She can be very loud and complain-y when she wants to be, whining until she gets what she wants. And although it’s only been two years, there’s no trace of her past life when she was in the Ice Kingdom. Some could even describe Diamond as crazy; as she gets in random fits about some little matter, and is known for tossing and yelling in said fits. She’s heard muttering reassuring things to herself, like “I am beautiful” and “I am a star.” And no one rarely cares about her, despite what she thinks, as they all think she’s a little insane. Relations Parents Diamond knew her parents as those two idiots who always just dragged her down. She found that they cared, but did barely anything what that knowledge. She can’t say much about them now, but she can certainly say she isn’t sorry she hasn’t seen them in over two years. Kori Diamond met this young hybrid about two years before her disappearance. She liked to think they were close. She would even admit to having feelings for her. But Kori left her without saying a word, and of course Frostbite was the one she told. Diamond thinks she’s dead, though just hasn’t looked in the right places… Frostbite Diamond can firmly say she was never truly friends with the animus IceWing. He was always getting more attention than she was, because of how “special” he was. She mainly just liked teasing him and making fun of him, and wasn’t happy when he left to go after Kori. Other IceWings If Diamond knew any IceWings by name, she had all but forgotten them by now. This meant that she didn’t really like or know them, only wished they had noticed her. Midnight Diamond knows this NightWing, because of the common goal they apparently share, but knows next to nothing about her otherwise. Gatekeeper See Midnight. Delta See Midnight. Diamond also dislikes the MudWing because of how she seems to boss everyone around, not really understanding that that was almost habit for the ex-BigWings. Palm Don’t even get Diamond started on this RainWing. She hates him the most, if not just because he seems to hate her. He’s annoying and disrespectful to her beauty. Prophetseeker Diamond has only ever heard stories of him, but knows that he’s the root of all her problems. If it weren’t for the sucky, long-lived NightWing, she could still be with Kori! And maybe she’d even have a girlfriend, instead of staying single. Other * a diamond is a type of mineral * Diamond is named after Queen Diamond, one of the past queens of the IceWings * She is colored like the Diamonds in Steven Universe; yellow, pink, blue, and white. This could also be the sprout of her name * unlike Diamond’s original idea, this time I’m focusing on creating a “crazier” side of Diamond, instead of a character completely based off of Angel on Fire by Halsey * the random thought of Ragana from LEGO Elves and Diamond meeting popped into my head. “Isn’t that an improper way to sit on a throne?” “Well it’s my throne, so I don’t care.” “I know, right? Everyone else needs to shove an icicle in it.” “Finally! Someone who agrees with me!” * Diamond is going to appear in Dream Saver as “Lady Diamond”, one of the past rulers of that kingdom before it fell. She is also married to Kori in that story, as an alternative version of herself. Gallery EB808D76-3824-48A3-ABFE-112DE55430A9.png|Original art of Diamond; by me a long time go |-| Old= Diamond is a young IceWing with some social issues. Once liked, now in hiding and frowned upon. Appearance Diamond, naturally, has IceWing scale patterns and colors. She’s mainly light pink, with light blue eyes and spikes and light yellow underwings. Sometimes she wears a pair of earrings. Backstory Diamond never excepted what she was ever given. From birth, her parents thought her as beautiful as the gem and queen she was named after. She wasn’t one to beg for something she wanted, instead doing just about everything acceptable to do it herself. And she never really knew why half of the younger dragonets acted like she was a superstar. But she got used to it. If only she hadn’t. The once peppy (and a bit self-centered, thanks to the praise she got) Diamond turned into a bitter and hateful one when all that praise suddenly disappeared. Even her parents seemed to not care about her anymore. Slowly she shrunk to the lower ranks, where nothing mattered. But it was hard to go without what she once had—Diamond didn’t even feel like she had parents anymore, kind or mean. Soon she was only thinking of two things: ending it all swiftly or running away. She was only four then. When she met Kori, though, her opinion changed a bit. She now had one more option—stay with her new-found friend. She spent the next two years—up until very recently—trying her best to get back up the ranks. Maybe she’d be better with a friend. Surely, she would. But then a battle happened between the IceWings and SeaWings. Very little SandWings were there from either side, she was told. Kori’s other friend, Frostbite (whom Diamond’d also become friends with, calling him “Frostie”) lost his father, and apparently she lost both of her parents. When Diamond couldn’t find either of them a few days later, she desperately went to Frostbite’s mother, Blizzard, for answers. She was shocked to know that Kori either died or ran away, and Frostbite went off to hunt hybrids as a command from the queen. Whatever might’ve been left of the happy Diamond was completely unrecoverable now. Her bitter self was now there to stay. And she made up her mind on what she was doing. After a confusing turn of events, Diamond joined a small resistance against an evil NightWing named Prophetseeker. When they held a meeting where one of them revealing he was “dead”, she was gathering up the last of her things to run away from the Ice Kingdom. And that’s basically up until current times. And in simple terms for those who’ve read my stories, Diamond was six when the Trials of the Escape happened, but a year passed and she was seven when Firelily and her friends found their family. Make sense? Probably not. Personality Diamond was once happy and pleasant to be around, and would even admit to being a little self-centered. But as the years passed, she grew into a bitter and distant dragon. If anyone ever actually still praised her, they wouldn’t be able to see the same dragon. She was slightly better with Kori in her life, but only got worse when she left her. One step forward…ten steps back… Relations Kori- Kori was one of the best dragons to come into Diamond’s life after she seemed to disappear. They were close friends and sometimes she wondered if there was ever anything else. She was almost confident there wasn’t though when Kori left without even saying goodbye or a warning. Frostbite- Frostbite was the IceWing Diamond liked mocking throughout their time knowing each other. He was also her best sparring buddy. Their relationship was more lukewarm than much else, when most of the only things they say to each other being play-threats or just something with the goal to annoy the other. She didn’t mind when he left. Blizzard- Diamond never liked Blizzard. She was short, super supporting of Frostbite, and a mother in a sense most IceWings couldn’t grasp. Of course, she only just met her when she asked where Kori and Frostbite were, then later got dragged into helping the old dragon. Soon enough she was annoyed any time Blizzard opened her mouth. Eclipse- Eclipse was one of the members of the Prophetseeker-resistance. Though not related to him, Diamond always saw her as the leader. By instinct, Eclipse was the only one in the group Diamond rarely dared to talk back to. Though, like the other members, she never really tried to get close to them—the only time they saw each other was at meetings, after all. Delta- Another member of the Prophetseeker-resistance (as the next three characters listed are, as well), Delta always seemed like the big sister of the group. Which wasn’t surprising saying she was the oldest of her siblings, and the oldest of their group. Diamond has a bit of respect for her. Gatekeeper- Gatekeeper is Prophetseeker’s son, which always confused Diamond. Why would a son want to revolt towards their father? But he was normally the one to call the meetings, having such insight on what Prophetseeker was doing. From was Diamond knew, he was the one who was able to sneak Eclipse into working for his father. Midnight- Midnight’s Gatekeeper’s aunt (apparently), and always came with him. Diamond never tried to get close to her, and just watched most of the time as the other five actually went and talked to each other before they start meetings. Palm- Palm is the last member (besides Diamond herself) of their group of Prophetseeker haters. And Diamond wasn’t fond of him. Most of the time he was blabbing on about sloths or annoying her, whether he meant to or not. She tries her best to avoid him, but he normally starts the conversation. Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:LGBT+